Naru-chan has love
by lifeofthesimple3709
Summary: first yaoi fanfiction online and its not to terribly good


**SasuNaru Story: confusion of love; chapter 1**

"Uuuuuuuuuugh" I sighed as I flopped down onto my couch after our mission for the week was FINALLY complete. After laying there for a while just thinking about what had happened, running my hand over the wound Sasuke left on my chest, I felt my cheeks heat up and my chest tighten thinking about what happened with Sasuke a few awkward days ago...

_ . FLASHBACK TIME! . _

_'Huh, I never knew that sitting in a tree for eight hours could be so relaxing… I wonder how everything is going for everyone else.' All of a sudden I feel arms wrapping around me in a comforting way…_

_"Dammit Sai, I'm on a mission could you not try to-" But I was cut short when I turned head see Sasuke with his hand on my chin, lips brushing mine ever so slightly… I was speechless when he sealed the gap between us before I could attempt to chastise the teme with my mouth half open. The next thing I knew, my back was against the trunk of the tree I was leaning against not ten seconds earlier, Sasuke's tongue intruding and exploring every last corner of my mouth. Without even realizing it, I moved my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair to deepen the kiss (and nearly bruise both our lips)He then began to tear open my shirt with the kunai knife he had in his hand earlier when he was at his proper post, and of course he had to cut open my chest ever so shallowly but still would leave an obvious scar there. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the kiss and looked onto my eyes. Leaving me there in shock he jumped through the trees to go back to his post with that frightening, satisfied smirk of his that he wore when he noticed my embarassment._

_A few days have passed and I had been completely silent and submissive for the rest of the mission. The whole time, staying away from Sasuke by at least twelve steps so as to avoid him possibly hearing my every confused thought and be capable of avoiding his gazes when I possibly could..._

_ . Back to reality . _

Coming out of my thoughts, I realized that I had a hard-on thinking about Sasuke.

"Dammit, why right now?!" With that, I got up to go take a cold shower. When I turned on the water, I didn't really care that I felt like I fell into an ice bath in the North Pole. Leaning my head against shower wall in front of me, I started my fantasies of the occurrance going further and began pumping as I imagined Sasuke sucking me off. With every second, I picked up speed and eventually hit my limit.

"Sasuke-" I moaned as quietly as I possibly could, given my position. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed my towel and dried off quickly and walked to the cabinet in the kitchen to make myself some ramen, I was really in the mood for miso ramen... But of course I was out and had only a few shrimp ones left. cursing under my breathe, I turned on the tap and filled the cup and put it in the microwave. I went to my room to get some clothes on while my ramen cooked, but when I walked in, the door closed and locked behind me and I felt someone else inthe room. Quickly, I moved to my dresser and grabbed my kunai knives, with one in hand, i turned to the figure at the door and stopped myself, seeing as it was Sasuke. I didn't move, I was frozen as he stepped toward me in a somewhat suductive way.

"Sasuke... I- What are you doing here teme?! How did you even get in here I-" But once again, cut short by those lips passionately pressing against mine. He had broken the kiss this time only after mere seconds, as if just to shut me up, and began pushing me up against the wall. He pushed down the towel around my hips to reveal my hard-on (And yes, in this, Naruto is the uke and gets turned on very easily). His signature smirk came across his face once again and he began to take his clothes off as well to reveal his absolutely_** PERFECT**_(emphasis on perfect) body... He even had those sexy muscle curves that lead down to his own hard-on. He then dropped to a seductive crawl towards my cock, lust visible in his eyes, just at the touch of his hand, I shuddered like a collapsing building and the second his mouth made contact with the head of my member, I couldn't hld it and grabbed his hair to pull his mouth all the way down and came in the back of his throat. Letting go of his hair, I slid down the wall only to have my hips lifted onto his, I once again wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him into a tango like kiss as our tongues were in a romantic dance between one another. Positioning himself, deepened the kiss slightly and practically dropped my onto his now perfectly positioned cock. I broke the kiss, eyes and mouth open in a silent scream of the sudden feeling in my ass. There was a few minutes of pause as I rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder to regain my breath, I then hesitantly nodded the ok to start again. I then bit my lip as he lifted me nearly out and slammed straight back down again, this time, he kept going. As the speed picked up, I let out little mewls here and there that cued him to stop and quickly lift me up on the bed to get a better angle to nip at my body.

Thanks for reading my first chapter, please leave any tips for the next chapter or any spelling errors that I may have made in the comments... Next chapter will be release after Valentine's Day 2013... . BYEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
